Abstraído
by angylopez
Summary: Ash espera una despedida normal y sin complicaciones. Serena, por el contrario, quiere hallar una forma de dejar en claro lo que siente. Un beso, por ejemplo, es una buena opción para hacerlo inolvidable. (Punto de vista de la escena del beso, tanto por Ash como por Serena) /AmourShipping/
1. Capítulo I: Ash

¡Hi~!

No he tenido mucho tiempo, pero esto lo escribí hace rato y lo único que hice fue darle una nueva revisada y agregarle la letra de la canción. No tengo mucho tiempo, pero intentaré hacerme ratos para escribir las actualizaciones que tengo pendientes.

¡Notas!

1# Agradezco mucho que me lean :D Así que espero que esto les guste. Disculpen cualquier falta.

2# La letra de la canción no tiene mucho que ver, son solo partes de la letra que siento que quedan un poco y me gustaron. La traducción (por si prefieren leerlo traducido) está hasta abajo.

3# Sí, es la escena del beso. Tal vez ya haya un fanfic por ahí con este tema, pero quise hacer mi versión de todas formas.

4# Feliz día de san Valentín (si lo celebran). Si no, ¡tengan un bonito día de todas formas! Esto lo subí nada más porque quería, la costumbre de subir algo este día más que todo xD No es que esté desocupada.

¡Espero que les guste!

Los personajes de Pokémon no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri y Pokémon Company en general. Tampoco me pertenece la canción que cito.

* * *

 **Abstraído**

* * *

 **I**

 **«** _I feel my wings have broken in your hands._

 _I feel the words unspoken inside._

 _And they pull you under._

 _And I would give you anything you want, know._

 _You were all I wanted._

 _Save me – Remy Zero_ _ **»**_

* * *

Ignora el buen clima, pero sabe que es un agradable día. No hay mucho sol y las nubes cubren el cielo, el aeropuerto tiene un buen sistema de aire acondicionado y se siente fresco. Hay gris y celeste por todas partes y casi no hay personas en donde están. Todos se detienen justo en frente de las escaleras eléctricas, y él siente que algo está terminándose.

Él la ve dirigirse a todos, con esa sonrisa tan característica de ella. Dice lo que piensa, les agradece por el viaje y le dice a Ash cuanto aprecia haber viajado junto a su persona. No lo nota, en este instante no lo hace, pero cuando ella dice: _"Tú eres mi meta",_ la cabeza le tiembla. Es difícil de comprender, pero no tarda en captarlo. Ella sigue hablando, no le da tiempo de analizarlo y él tampoco quiere darle tantas vueltas, pero sí que le sorprende el uso de sus palabras. Sonríe, porque está seguro que Serena hará lo mejor, que ella llegará lejos. La mira bajar por las escaleras eléctricas y él decide dar unos pasos al frente. Quiere verla, hasta que la pierda de vista. No sabe por qué, sólo quiere hacerlo.

Está seguro que no escuchará su voz, hasta dentro de mucho tiempo. No obstante, ella se voltea, lo mira con un brillo nostálgico en los ojos y le suelta:

—¿Puedo decirte una última cosa?

Se ve _tan_ entusiasmada. Ash no logra contestar, porque lo conmociona verla subir por las escaleras. Está pasando _algo_ muy importante. Logra presentirlo, pero no sabe qué es. Le recorre un sentimiento raro entre los brazos, se queda donde está y la espera. Nunca había estado en una situación así, al menos no con una de sus amigas cercanas. Serena logra llegar hasta él. Se ve muy decidida a decirle _algo_ , pero por más que se acerca él no retrocede. Jamás le daría miedo, siente más curiosidad y sorpresa que terror. Su amiga se acerca más de lo normal y no lo sabe. Nunca, ni aunque se lo mencionaran, lo hubiese sospechado.

Ella, con toda la elegancia del mundo, lo besa. Siente el tacto delicado, rozando sus labios y distrayéndolo del presentimiento. Mueve un poco su pie hacia atrás por inercia y no piensa en nada. Su compañera, aunque no lo sepa, acaba de romper su mente. El mundo se para, su corazón deja de latir a ritmo normal y no puede responder. Es difícil si quiera poder mirarla de la misma forma por esos segundos.

¿Qué acaba de pasar?, ¿y desde cuando _eso_ está pasando?

Las escaleras los separan de nuevo, y está seguro, sigue con la mirada en shock. Medita en silencio, la sensación fue inesperada, pero no desagradable. Fue raro, pero no en un mal sentido. Es decir, así como es ella. Serena es bastante agradable, pero actúa extraño a veces, pero así le simpatiza. Siente cosquillas, una sensación grata que le recorre todo, desde los pensamientos hasta el cuerpo. Sus oídos reaccionan y oye el ruido de la gente en el aeropuerto. Despierta y sonríe, despierta y suspira encogiéndose de hombros, despierta y entiende lo que ella quiere decirle. Su cuerpo responde con emoción, mueve los brazos y le grita una despedida a su amiga. Siente un montón de cosas y no haya como expresarlo, el instinto lo llama y le mueve a gritarle sus mejores deseos.

La ve, sonrojada y brillante, mirándolo con una sonrisa. Ella llega hasta el final de las escaleras y desaparece de la vista de todos, corriendo en dirección a su avión. Se había ido, Serena acababa de ir a luchar por sus sueños.

La hermana de su amigo insiste en ver su avión partir. Todos caminan hacia alguna salida con vista hacia la pista de los aviones y, al llegar, notan que se está yendo. Cuando la ven partir, el líder de gimnasio reitera que ella se fue. Su mente reacciona y contesta lo de siempre, que ella es fuerte y sabrá qué hacer. Serena había sido desde el principio, una chica con la suficiente fuerza para salir adelante, sola o acompañada.

Todavía el cielo sigue un poco nublado, hace un día muy agradable y casi no hay viento. Clemont le pide una última cosa y él asiente, porque nunca se negaría a una batalla con sus amigos. Tienen la que sería, en mucho tiempo, su último duelo, dejándose llevar por las estrategias y la bonita despedida en su forma atípica. Pero llega el fin, junto a su hora para ir hacia su avión. Hay menos lágrimas cuando les agradece por todo y les desea lo mejor. Camina hasta la puerta a donde tiene que ir y piensa en muchas cosas. Camina sin fijarse en mucho y reacciona cuando ya está sentado en su lugar. Ve desde la ventana el mar, recordando todo su viaje alrededor de Kalos.

Existe, si mal no recuerda, más de una ocasión en que las cosas no iban por buen camino. Desde que conoció a Clemont sabía que el viaje sería ameno. Bonnie era muy simpática, siendo muy honesta y bastante astuta para conseguir lo que quería. Se le viene a la memoria sus pokémon, casa cosa que vivió con ellos y cómo fueron acoplándose para ser el equipo que es. Se acuerda de Serena, de sus cabellos castaños y de su primera _Pokévision_ , de su radiante personalidad para hacer cosas creativas y de sus deliciosos _Poke-puffs_.

Hace un poco de frío, Pikachu se acomoda mejor en su regazo y él sonríe. Cierra los ojos y escucha que el avión está apunto de aterrizar. Suspira y vuelve a pensar en Serena, en todo su viaje con ella y piensa en por qué no se dio cuenta antes. Su cabeza da algunas vueltas y recuerda las palabras de Miette, o más bien su pregunta. La primera vez que se la encontraron, esa chica preguntó si él tenía una candidata para ser su pareja. Se ríe él solo y sabe que no lo había, o quizá sí, pero él había estado tan ensimismado que jamás lo notó. Daba lo mismo. Ahora, en su mente retumba el recuerdo ese y el nombre de Serena.

Exhala mientras se hunde un poco en su asiento. El recuerdo del contacto lo atonta un poco, pero se recupera con la misma velocidad. Vuelve a suspirar y sigue sonriendo.

Ash tiene demasiado que contarle a su madre.

* * *

 **Fin [Parte I]**

 _ **«**_ _Siento que mis alas se han roto, en tus manos._

 _Siento las palabras que no se han dicho dentro de mí._

 _Y te arrastran._

 _Y te daría todo lo que quieras, sabes._

 _Eres todo lo que quería._

 _Save me – Remy Zero [Traducción]_ _ **»**_

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

¡Y ahí está!

No pude ponerme más sentimientos porque, bueno, es mi versión de cómo Ash reacciona. Esta es la primera parte, desde lo que él siente, en la siguiente es cómo Serena tomó la decisión de hacerlo y ahí queda este fanfic.

Como dije, intentaré hacerme mis ratos para actualizar, aunque me cueste bastante. De todas formas, ¡muchísimas gracias por leer! Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura:

¡Suerte!

Nos leemos en el siguiente =D

 **¿** Reviews **?**


	2. Capítulo II: Serena

¡Y aquí la segunda parte y final!

No le agregaré nada más. Es algo de dos piezas nada más, ¡espero que les guste!

Feliz día :D

Acá no hay más notas xD

Los personajes de Pokémon no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri y Pokémon Company en general. Tampoco me pertenece la canción que cito.

* * *

 **Abstraído**

* * *

 **II**

 **«** _I don't care how you do it._

 _Just stay, stay._

 _Come on._

 _I've been waiting for you._

 _Save me – Remy Zero_ **»**

* * *

Ella reconoce ser más observadora que Ash. Se da cuenta de las nubes paseándose por el cielo azul, se siente nostálgica con el poco viento, y el clima parecido al día en que volvió a encontrarlo. El aeropuerto no está lleno de personas, al menos no la cantidad que imaginó. Respira el aire puro mientras caminan hacia las escaleras eléctricas e intenta pensar en qué hará. Ha pasado muchísimos momentos intentando acercársele, aunque nada salió como esperó, ha intentado no pensar en su amigo de esa forma, pero es inevitable. Está muy consciente de lo que piensa y no se arrepiente.

Llegan justo al frente de las escaleras. Inhala y exhala, repasando las palabras en su cabeza, las mismas que pensó toda la noche. Tiene que decírselo, tiene que hacerlo y tiene que seguir adelante. Necesita sacar eso de su interior y no debe tener miedo. Se detiene y gira, mirando a sus compañeros con agradecimiento. Dice lo que tiene que decir y les sonríe con sinceridad.

Entonces, como ella sabe, ve directo hacia Ash y empieza. Por dentro está hecha un lío, no sabe si él entenderá, pero sigue hablando.

—Tú eres mi meta.

Se lo ha dicho y consiguió una reacción, se lo ha dicho y el mundo sigue girando. Se lo ha dicho y ella sigue estando viva, respirando como si nada. El alma se le libera y le da pena seguir, se siente como ella y hasta le guiña el ojo. Desliga su audacia, intrepidez y todo. La adrenalina le recorre hasta el fondo de su ser, pero se detiene. Ash le responde, siendo tan él y actuando como si nada. No le molesta, ni si quiera piensa en eso y es porque, muy en el fondo, sabe que no necesita una respuesta a sus sentimientos (al menos ahora). Asiente sin más y camina hacia su destino, hacia donde tiene que ir y hacia la ruta que escogió ella sola.

 _Nos estamos separando._

Se sorprende de tener sentimientos encontrados. Recuerda la sonrisa de Ash, sus carcajadas y la forma en cómo la ve. Hay una especie de conmoción en su ser, porque es su despedida y no se verán hasta quién sabe cuándo. Sus ojos tiemblan un poco y no puede evitar sentirse un poco mal. Lo va a extrañar como a nadie, lo va a extrañar como a su mamá y no podrá evitarlo. Rememorará sus conversaciones y la forma en cómo él hace todo. Quiere a Ash de una forma muy intensa y se da cuenta de algo.

Todavía hay una cosa que quiere hacer. Le brillan los ojos por el entusiasmo y se voltea a mirarlo. No se da cuenta que él avanzó más que sus amigos, no se da cuenta de qué palabras le dice con exactitud, y se sorprende cuando se encuentra a sí misma corriendo hacia él. Se siente ligera y el aire le roza la cara. Tiene una sonrisa en la cara, las manos le empiezan a sudar y el corazón empieza a palpitarle con fuerza. No hay tiempo para retroceder ni dudar demasiado, y lo siente. Está a tan sólo unos centímetros lejos, sintiendo el cambio del ambiente para ellos. Existen solo ambos en su visión, no están en el aeropuerto y ella está a punto de hacer la mayor locura de su vida.

Cierra los ojos, mueve el rostro y avanza hasta sus labios. Se sostiene de sus hombros, apretando solo un poco para evitar caerse. Ella nunca ha besado a ningún chico y, siendo tan inexperta, sólo posa sus labios sin moverse, pero intenta transmitirle todo lo que siente. Pero, aun así, a ella le explota el sentimiento en el estómago, se le revuelven las chispas junto a los fuegos artificiales en el cerebro, y se desconecta del mundo. Se siente suave, como nunca imaginó. Es la sensación más intensa que ha sentido en toda su vida, junto a sus presentaciones, y siente que no lo puede soltar. Su corazón estalla de alegría y suspira.

 _Estoy besándolo. ¡Estoy besando a Ash!_

Sonríe en medio del beso y siente que él se mueve un poco, pero no para retirarse. Es como si él evitara que fueran a caer, como poniendo presión en el suelo. La alegría la desborda, el rubor se le extiende en toda la cara y siente un poco de calor.

Las escaleras hacen lo suyo y los separan. Ella quita sus manos de sus hombros y los coloca en su espalda, tocándoselos y confirmando que todo eso acaba de pasar. Siente un montón de cosas en el corazón y en el cuerpo, le tiemblan un poco las piernas y parpadea. Un ardor le sube por la garganta y necesita decir algo.

—¡Muchas gracias!

Lo ve reaccionar y no puede creerlo. Ash sonríe, está tan sorprendido, pero todavía le desea lo mejor. Ella no puede pedir más y siente que en cualquier momento se desvanecerá. Llega al final de las escaleras eléctricas y no lo ve. Camina sin voltear y sigue sonriendo, derrochando todo lo que siente con cada paso.

Acaba de hacerlo, se lo había dicho y estaba ahí, yéndose a cumplir sus sueños. Piensa en qué hará ahora y cómo se las arreglará para no extrañarlo. No sabe si resultará bien y ruega porque la vida los reúna de nuevo. Exhala con pesadez y voltea a ver hacia donde, se supone, están sus amigos.

 _Estoy enamorada de ti, y por eso me rendiré, Ash._

Susurra el nombre del chico y se da la vuelta, lista para abordar su avión.

Algunas cosas sólo se aclaran y terminan con el tiempo.

* * *

. **Fin [Parte II]**

 **«** _No me importa como lo hagas._

 _Sólo quédate, quédate._

 _Oh vamos._

 _He estado esperando por ti._

 _Save me – Remy Zero_ _ **»**_

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

¡Y aquí termina!

Quise hacerlo desde ambos puntos de vista. Espero que no tenga ningún error y eso. Si los hay disculpen mucho.

Ahí actualizaré mis historias pendientes con el tiempo.

La canción que puse me gusta y no puedo sacármela de la cabeza xD

Suerte,

¡Nos leemos!

 **¿** Reviews **?**


End file.
